


Haircut

by palmfairy1122 (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Headcanon, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/palmfairy1122
Summary: Jeonghan decides to cut his long hair for the first time for Pretty U promotions, and Joshua accompanies him to the salon. A ficlet on what could have happened.





	Haircut

"Jeonghan…"

"Shhhh…"

"I mean…"

"Shhhh…"

"Can't we…"

"Shua."

"Wait inside?"

"It's suffocating inside."

"They have humidifiers and everything."

"That's not the point."

"And my point is… people are staring."

Jeonghan sighed.

"Are we _finally_ going inside?"

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to hear that."

"You just thought  _Stop being such a princess_."

"You were supposed to hear that, too."

Jeonghan glared at him.

Joshua tugged on their intertwined hands.

" _Come on_." He didn't mean to sound exasperated, but they had been standing by the sidewalk for almost half an hour, and Jeonghan was just staring through the window like an idiot, they _had_ to go inside.

"See, this is why I had you come with me, and not my manager."

"Your manager would have pulled you by the hair and dragged you inside."

Jeonghan glared at him even more.

"Touchy subject, sorry," Joshua said, not even bothering to sound like he meant it.

Jeonghan always had a flair for drama, and Joshua sometimes enjoyed his drama, except this time, he was being overdramatic.

"I heard that," Jeonghan said.

"You were supposed to hear it," Joshua sighed.

"So…?" Joshua asked when Jeonghan was still unmoving.

Jeonghan took a shaky breath then held it in puffed cheeks which Joshua poked.

Jeonghan groaned.

"Hey," Joshua said, this time with genuine concern. "It'll be over in a second," he said.

"But, that's not the end of it," Jeonghan said, his voice lower than Joshua thought he must have intended, because he cleared his throat. He shook his head, then squeezed Joshua's hand. "Let's go in."

Joshua did the honor of opening the door, and pulling Jeonghan in, not completely trusting his best friend to walk inside on his own volition.

Joshua pointed to Jeonghan when the receptionist asked what they needed. Joshua spoke for him mostly and asked for the _ahjumma_ who had been Jeonghan's regular. The receptionist blinked before taking a look at Jeonghan's ponytail then leading them to the seats where they can wait for their turn.

When receptionist called them, she looked at their intertwined hands, both of Jeonghan's locking Joshua's left hand in between.

"It's his first time in a long time," Joshua explained.

She led the two to the corner of the room, where Joshua can have a seat beside Jeonghan when he would finally get his hair cut.

Jeonghan was the first one to let go when he sat down.

His face was stoic, and he even managed a smile when he greeted the hairdresser.

Joshua stopped himself from exploding into fits of laughter, knowing Jeonghan's amount of self-control. He saw Jeonghan glare at him from the mirror, and Joshua only gave him his sweetest smile.

Jeonghan ignored him.

The lady beamed when she saw Jeonghan. "How's our angel?" she asked.

"Just spectacular," Jeonghan said, and from the mirror, Joshua's pointed stare was again ignored.

She undid Jeonghan's ponytail in one swift motion before the redhead can complain. "Our usual trim? Will you be getting your hair treated again? It's getting drier and drier every time you come back."

Joshua couldn't hide his laughter this time. "It's unfixable."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, dear," the lady said. "Our angel just needs to grow it out."

She winked at Jeonghan from the mirror, and even from a stranger's point of view, Jeonghan's smile looked pained.

"A bob," he said, after hesitating the whole time. "Just above the shoulders?"

The older lady paused from getting her tools from the table.

"Did the new receptionist look at you funny?" she suspected.

"A lot of people look at me funny," Jeonghan said flatly. "It's nothing new."

"He wanted to chop it off for a while now," Joshua helped before the lady said anything else that would upset Jeonghan even more. "The split ends are endlessly unfixable. If I didn't know better, he would have done it by himself in the dorm."

"And he dragged my ass to the salon the second the thought formed in my head," Jeonghan looked like he glared at Joshua from the mirror, but his eyes were filled with gratitude. "Traitor."

She divided the ends of his hair between his shoulders so Jeonghan can see its length. "I'll show you what the trim would look like first, before you decide," the lady pressed. "You have beautiful hair."

"No, it's fine," Joshua can almost hear the quiver in Jeonghan's voice even with his smile, but he still didn't retract his statement. "I already decided."

Joshua shook his head. He can never guess where Jeonghan gets his bravery from. It was already brave of him to grow out his hair for debut despite everyone's worries and Jeonghan's actual fears coming true before his eyes, and now that Jeonghan had established his image with his hair, it was another leap to cut it off.

"And he was already hesitating for 30 minutes outside the salon. Now would be a good ti-"

"Shut up, Jisoo."

Joshua laughed and pulled his chair closer to Jeonghan. "You can hold my hand," he said. Joshua wasn't the teasing type, but Jeonghan was cute when he was being stubborn he couldn't help himself.

"No, thank you."

The lady made a snip-snip gesture with her scissors, and Jeonghan immediately shut his eyes tight, and almost cried, "Wait, wait, wait."

Joshua poked Jeonghan's arm under the black cloth covering Jeonghan's upper body. Jeonghan's hands appeared then disappeared with Joshua's under the cloth again, holding on tight.

"I'm fine," Jeonghan said, after taking a few deep breaths and opening his eyes. "You can continue now."

The lady looked at Joshua who was blocking a part of her way around Jeonghan, but she only sighed in understanding.

"Here?" she asked, pressing a lock of Jeonghan's hair in between two of her fingers, showing Jeonghan the length of his hair that will remain.

Jeonghan gave a brief nod.

The hairdresser tied his hair back again, just below the length Jeonghan confirmed. She took a deep breath, and positioned her scissors.

 _Snip_.

Jeonghan's eye twitched. It was the slightest of movements, barely even noticeable, but it was the way Jeonghan gripped Joshua's hand from under the cloth that said what Jeonghan really felt.

_Snip._

_Snip. Snip. Snip_.

And it was done. The lady set aside the ponytail, and combed Jeonghan's new bob with her fingers.

"Such a waste of beautiful hair," the lady said.

"He was going to have it cut, eventually," Joshua said.

The lady sighed, and worked on trimming the length. She continued to mutter by herself as she cut away. She was so careful and detailed, it was almost painfully slow. Joshua can feel the growing tension in Jeonghan's head.

Joshua shifted to the other side when the lady needed to reach that side of Jeonghan's hair, but never let go of his hand. He wouldn't be able to, with Jeonghan's iron grip. He wouldn't want to, anyway.

Afterwards, Jeonghan and his hairdresser heaved a sigh, as if they just finished carrying the weight of the world together.

"Will you be getting your hair treated?" the lady asked after staring at the mirror for a while, almost as shocked as Jeonghan was.

"Tomorrow?" Jeonghan replied. "I'll just let everything sink in first."

She nodded. "Let's get your hair washed, then."

Jeonghan stood up from his seat mechanically, letting go of Joshua's almost throbbing hand, trying to ignore the trail of red hair on the floor.

Joshua followed them into a door opening into small room. Jeonghan lied down on the seat and rested his neck into the sink where his hair was going to be washed.

"Regretting it yet?" Joshua asked.

Jeonghan didn't answer.

"It looks better than I imagined," Joshua said.

Jeonghan stayed quiet.

Joshua pouted. "Are you just going to pretend you didn't choke my hand to death?"

"The water's cold, and it's uncomfortable to talk like this. Be a good boy and go back to your seat."

Joshua stuck his tongue out to his friend before doing as he was told.

Jeonghan reappeared with a towel on his head, followed shortly by the hairdresser. She unfolded the towel, and gently rubbed Jeonghan's short hair with it.

Joshua watched his friend in silence. Jeonghan's expression was unreadable, Joshua was worried he regretted it. It was going to be hard to grow that one out quickly if he did.

 The lady worked quickly, blow drying Jeonghan's hair with her nimble hands. Over the loud sounds of the small machine, the two friends only communicated with their eyes.

Jeonghan definitely regretted it.

That, and he's scared how the fans would react.

And how everyone else would react.

 _Do you like it?_ Joshua asked him.

Jeonghan shrugged in response.

The blow drying was done, and Jeonghan was still paralyzed in his seat.

"You look amazing," Joshua said. 

The lady smiled. "You worked hard today, angel. Just... When you do things, please do them for yourself and for not anyone else."

The two boys shared a glance, before Jeonghan nodded with a grateful smile. "Yes, ma'am."

The hairdresser asked if Jeonghan wanted to keep the lock of hair they cut from him, as a piece of memory to carry. Jeonghan shook his head and said he had many pictures of his long hair. And it's just going to be buried under the other things Jeonghan owned. The lady asked permission, and Jeonghan agreed that they can throw his hair away. "It's just hair," he said.

Jeonghan paid for his haircut, then turned to Joshua who offered him a beanie. "Prepared this just in case."

Jeonghan snatched it from Joshua and muttered a "Thanks."

They exited the salon and into the broad daylight. Jeonghan deferred from their route home and wandered a bit, with Joshua following him silently.

It was not necessarily cold that day even though winter was still only making way for spring, so the walk was slower than usual. Jeonghan always said there was probably going to be one day they would miss walking out in the open so he wanted to maximize all the lazy moments like this. Joshua couldn't imagine that day coming any time soon, but trailed with Jeonghan nonetheless.

When they returned to their usual way to the dorm, Jeonghan finally spoke. "Do you like it?"

"The lady just told you what I've been telling you a lot."

"And I've been telling you a lot."

"Touché."

"But do _you_ like it? And I don't like the _I like anything on you, Jeonghan_ , response from you, Jisoo."

"But I _do_ like anything on you, Jeonghan. I told you it looks amazing on you."

Jeonghan pouted. "You mean that?"

"When do I not mean what I say?"

Jeonghan stared at him.

"Okay, maybe a lot of times, but this time I swear I mean it."

Jeonghan released a deep breath. "I wonder if I'll get used to it."

"You'll get used to it," Joshua said, reaching over to pat Jeonghan's head. "I bet you'll cut you hair shorter next time."

Jeonghan looked at him and smiled. "Okay, what grounds?"

Joshua paused, knowing exactly what Jeonghan had in mind. "Nothing. Just a thought."

"You're a wimp, Hong Jisoo."

"And you love me."

"You love me, too.

"But do you _really_ like it?"

"Yoon Jeonghan I love you, but you're annoying sometimes."

Jeonghan grabbed Joshua's hand as they walked. "Thanks for coming with me today. I would have backed out if you weren't there."

"Then you're a wimp, too."

"We're wimps together.

"But do you really _, really-"_

" _Yoon Jeonghan._ "

**Author's Note:**

> I adore the friendship between Joshua and Jeonghan so much almost to the point that I feel jealous because I want a friendship like theirs. And I seriously can't write about JiHan without writing about JeongCheol. The three are inseparable. 
> 
> Part 2 will be Imagine JeongCheol: Haircut.


End file.
